Once in a dream could it come true?
by xxMizukagexx
Summary: "¡No quiero ir a esa fiesta! Pero... ¿y si lo veo?" Deidara quiere quedarse en su cuarto esa noche, pero un sueño le hará recapacitar y saldrá a buscar eso que había soñado. A veces tan solo debemos confiar en que nuestros sueños se harán realidad.


**Hi, this is me. ¿Alguien me recuerda? ¿No? Bueno, no importa. Hace como tres años que no escribo nada de nada, así que... Ustedes juzgarán que tal quedó. Esto era originalmente un songfic de _Digital Love_ - Daft Punk HASTA QUE me puse a escuchar canciones de Disney y entonces se entrelazó con _Eres tú_ de La Bella Durmiente. Dejen review o comentario o lo que sea si les gusta, críticas constructivas, etc.**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué no vas a esa fiesta?" Le preguntaron una y otra vez, como si sus bocas fueran un disco rayado que tenía la intención de repetirse hasta que sus oídos reventaran.<p>

¿Por qué no vas a esa fiesta? ¡Porque no! Esas fiestas tan solo acaban cansándonos a todos, además... por lamentable que sea el reconocerlo, Itachi se queda siempre con todas las chicas... ¡Incluso con Kisame, quien sería su última alternativa para pasarla bien!

Nadie más que él conociera, además de esos dos, iban a asistir a la fiesta y su humor esa tarde no haría sino empeorar conforme entrara la noche.

La puerta se cerró detrás de los tocadiscos rayados que salían de la habitación, aparentemente resignados a su negación. Lo sabían. Podía ser más terco que ellos y eso le había funcionado una vez más. Anoten otro punto para Deidara.

El chico abrió su laptop, seleccionó una lista al azar de 8tracks y se dedicó a escuchar las pistas musicales mientras navegaba un poco en Internet, visitando sus sitios favoritos y demás. Eso le estaba aburriendo. ¿Quién se puede aburrir en Internet? Teniendo toda la información que se tiene y las mil y una cosas que habían para perder el tiempo y freír tu mente. Aparentemente Deidara era una de esas personas raras a las que el Internet le ocasionaba aburrimiento aquella tarde.

A estas alturas, sería más divertido tomar una siesta.

Devolvió el portátil al escritorio. Se recostó en su cama y miró el techo, sus párpados bajaron poco a poco...

La música sonaba fuerte, lo suficiente como para aturdirlo un poco, su vista estaba borrosa, más que nada por las luces que destellaban. Estaba en esa fiesta que tanto había rechazado. ¿Por qué diablos estaba en esa fiesta? SI alguien le veía iban a burlarse de que su terquedad era tan solo por aparentar desinterés.

Un suspiro salió de su boca y entre la gente que bailaba pudo divisar un sillón. Un cómodo sillón en el que sentarse para poner, una vez ahí, una cara de "yo no quería venir a esta fiesta" con el propósito de que nadie se le acercara. ¿Cómo llegar hasta allá si había tanta gente?

Recordó haberlo visto una vez en algún lado. Lo mejor para cruzar una pista de baile llena de gente haciendo lo suyo... era pasar bailando, así podrías abrirte espacio más fácilmente. Así que, avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer, comenzó a bailar, encontrando la canción muy pegajosa y bailable de momento. Así que, de repente, comenzó a bailar con gusto, no se le daba nada mal, pero aún así seguía siendo lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no odiarse a si mismo por estar disfrutando de la fiesta, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Pero de momento dejó de caminar hacia ese sillón que ahora no percibía más. Lo que estaba en sus sensores era alguien, no muy lejos de él, que lo miraba.

Sus ojos se cruzaron. Vaya, incluso en lugares como ese podrías encontrarte a gente buen moza sin querer. Trató de ignorarlo, pero no pudo. Sus ojos simplemente no se despegaban de los del otro. El pelirrojo al que estaba viendo, de momento, le sonrió. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño, no era una sonrisa de "ven aquí, quiero ligarte" era una sonrisa de esas que te lanzan los que saben que son mejores que tu y te lo quieren restregar en la cara, burlonas... maliciosas.

Si, si. "Apártate" "Vete" Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no hacia falta el repetírselo mentalmente. El detalle es que él no estaba seguro de querer perderle de vista. Se tensó un poco cuando la expresión del chico cambió. Ya no le sonreía de esa manera tan turbia y burlona, ahora simplemente lo estaba mirando. Esa carita aniñada y su expresión medio vacía le hacía parecer algo así como una muñeca de porcelana.

Que miedo.

De todos modos, se vio a sí mismo bailando hacia él porque... rayos ¿Por qué?

Al parecer eso no importaba, el tipo comenzó a acercarse también. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para hablar claramente a través de la música, se quedaron así. Siguieron bailando, esta vez sin mirarse, haciendo como si nunca se hubieran visto, como si nunca se hubieran cruzado sus miradas. Tan solo pretendían que nada de lo anterior había pasado.

Pero Deidara sintió una fuerte necesidad de acercarse más... No sabía por qué, pero quería hacerlo. No se contuvo, se acercó un poco más y no sintió rechazo de parte de aquel extraño, sin embargo... ¿podría llamarle extraño? En esa situación, bailando tan cerca el uno del otro podría decirse que se conocían de toda la vida, sus cuerpos no se repelían.

De momento, se quedó viendo a su rostro y el pelirrojo, sintiendo la mirada que estaba sobre él, también lo miró. Sus labios se movieron. ¿Qué? Logró gesticular con los labios. Pero el otro no repitió lo que había dicho. Entonces, como si se hubieran quedado solos en aquella fiesta, se enfocaron en el rostro del otro. Como cuando las cosas son parte de un guión. Sabían qué es lo que seguía. Ambos lo sabían.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eso no estaba claro. Todo lo que sabían es que tenían que hacerlo y ya.

Se acercaron poco a poco, quizá, si fuera una obra en la escuela, hubieran desviado la mirada, avergonzados por estar haciendo tal representación delante de sus compañeros de clase, pero no. Eso no era una obra. Eso estaba pasando de verdad. Todo sucedía de improviso. Se quedaron con los ojos clavados en los del contrario y los fueron cerrando conforme la distancia entre sus rostros se hacía cada vez más corta.

Pero después no pasó nada.

Deidara abrió los ojos. Su corazón latía furioso, como si hubiera corrido 10 kilómetros a toda velocidad y sin parpadear. Se restregó los ojos, fatigado. Más bien estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo había podido soñar tal cosa? No importaba lo raro de la situación, estaba ahí a punto de besarse con un desconocido y el problema no era que ese pelirrojo era guapo, ni que hubiera vencido a su orgullo de tal manera... sino que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentirían sus labios contra los suyos. Estaba sintiendo una atracción bastante fuerte hacia ese chico con expresión facial aterradora.

Se pasó un dedo por los labios, estaban hormigueando, estaban ansiosos por ser acariciados por aquellos desconocidos labios.

¡Maldita sea!

La cama fue la que sintió la furia de su puño. De momento se le ocurrió algo totalmente estúpido. La fiesta era a las nueve, mas o menos. ¿Y si iba? Es decir, si, dijo que no iba a ir y que prefería hacer cien ejercicios matemáticos, pero... ¿y si podía verle? Era algo casi imposible y trató de convencerse a si mismo de que no valía la pena el intentarlo, a pesar de ello, algo dentro de él... esa vocesita que le impulsaba a hacer cosas estúpidas a veces, le estaba gritando que se pusiera de pie, que se arreglara y que corriera a la fiesta como alma que lleva el diablo.

No, no seas estúpido. Ese tipo es solo un producto de tu perezoso subconsciente. Si vas, no va a haber nadie ahí esperándote, solo los amigos a los que les dijiste de todas las maneras posibles que no ibas a esa mínima idea de que podría estar ahí le hacía temblar de excitación. Como cuando estás a punto de subirte a una montaña rusa. Deidara se quedó mirando al horizonte con una expresión malhumorada mientras lo discutía consigo mismo.

. . . Bueno, si está estupidez se hace realidad, más vale que las cosas que sueñe de ahora en adelante también lo hagan... como ganar un millón de dólares, por ejemplo.

Eso fue lo que advirtió. ¿A quien? No estaba seguro, tan solo estaba teniendo un tonto monólogo a causa de los nervios. ¡Rápido, rápido! Que si seguía hablando consigo mismo puede que se diera cuenta de lo absurdas que eran sus decisiones y se arrepintiera de ir a esa fiesta a encontrar al príncipe encantador.

"Eres tu, el príncipe azul que yo soñé~ Eres tu, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor~ Y al mirarme así, el fuego encendido mi corazón Y... ¿luego qué?" La verdad se estaba sorprendiendo a si mismo mientras se ponía la ropa que mejor le sentaba. Dedicó unos buenos minutos a cepillar su cabello y a amarrarlo en una media coleta alta. Se lavó los dientes -solo por higiene, no es que tuviera la intención de besarse con un extraño cual estúpida princesa- y se puso un poco de loción, solo por vanidad. Se miró al espejo, revisando que todo estuviera bien. Ya habían pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que la fiesta inició, quizá era un buen momento para llegar.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó sin prisa por los pasillos. ¿Por qué la prisa tenía que ser tan obvia? La verdad la fiesta le interesaba tanto como al principio: Nada. Tan solo iba por un estúpido sueño que había tenido, quizá producto de las chicas -y Kisames- las que atraía Itachi, después de todo ese fue uno de sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir. De momento comenzó a caminar más lento y con mala cara, eso le había puesto de mal humor, maldito Itachi que sin quererlo, usualmente influía en sus decisiones.

Sea como sea, acabó llegando al lugar, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Llamó a la puerta, atendió la anfitriona. Deidara no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la "buena sorpresa" que había causado. "Pasa, pasa" Y pasó, no le fue dicho nada más que si necesitaba algo, podía decirle en cualquier momento. Deidara asintió mientras agradecía y se preguntó de nuevo qué pasaba por su cabeza. Estaba ahí por culpa de un sueño. Era lo más estúpido que había hecho últimamente. Sin embargo decidió que ya que estaba ahí no podía pasársela como amargado... al menos no con cara de amargado y trató de poner buena cara mientras localizaba a sus amigos para evitarlos. Ninguno se cruzó en su camino ¿podía ser que ni siquiera estuvieran ahí? No importaba demasiado. Miró el lugar donde la gente estaba bailando, muchos menos de los que en su sueño había visibilizado. Probó con cruzar la pista bailando.

Una, dos veces. Nada, nada de nada. Incluso pudiera ser que de fiesta se estuviera equivocando porque nada parecido a un sillón estaba cerca o en alguna frontera del lugar de baile. Estaba muy enojado consigo mismo. Pero ¿sabes qué? No se iba a arruinar la noche solo por ello, tan solo iba a bailar un poco más y después se iría con algún pretexto, si se encontraba a Itachi o a alguien más, mejor aún. Mientras bailaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso que no sucedió y que no sucedería. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en ello, pero de pronto chocó con alguien. Se giró, pensando que sería alguien conocido.

. . .

¿Hah?

Su rostro se enrojeció. Se quedó mirando a la persona con la que había chocado. ¡Esto es demasiado cliché para ser real! Y sin embargo estaba pasando. Dejó de bailar, por supuesto, simplemente estaba impresionado. No podía ser cierto...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?

— ¡No! Lo siento, hum...— Estaba a punto de tartamudear, de darse la vuelta y de irse a otro lugar, como la persona rara que seguramente ya parecería, pero en lugar de eso se le quedó viendo. Ahí parado realmente se sentía como un idiota, debía verse como un idiota.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿E-entonces qué, hum?

— ¿Por qué sigues mirándome como si hubieras visto a tu abuelita muerta?— El chico acababa de cruzarse de brazos y de dirigirle un rostro inexpresivo. Las similitudes tan extraordinarias estaban asustándole. Pero de momento esa expresión cambió.— Espera un segundo... ¿No eres tu Deidara del departamento de arte de segundo año?

Oh Dios, en donde saliera con algo como "Yo no quería venir a esta fiesta, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño hace unos días en los que me encontraba contigo y decidí venir a buscarte" En ese momento iba a salir corriendo de ahí, porque eso ya sería demasiada estupidez junta. Contuvo el aliento, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, debía contestar.— Si, soy yo, hum...

— Si y eres amigo de Itachi también.— Se dio cuenta. La música estaba muy alta como para poder hablar, además la gente estaba empezando a crear un ambiente de "Si no estás bailando ¿qué haces aquí?"— Demasiado ruido... Vayamos a otro lado. Quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas sobre tu visión con respecto al arte.

— ¡Claro, hum! ¡Porque mi vanguardista visión del arte es algo que llama la atención, lo se!— Su orgullo salía a flote como siempre.

— Así, es. Por lo estúpida que es...— Aquellas palabras fueron adornadas por una sonrisa de esas que te lanzan los que saben que son mejores que tu y te lo quieren restregar en la cara, burlonas... maliciosas.— El arte es algo que se puede preservar por siempre, mocoso. Algo efímero no tiene valor alguno.— le estiró la mano para que la estrechara.— Sasori, departamento de arte, tercer año.

Sasori, departamento de arte, tercer año.

_Sasori, departamento de arte, tercer año. _Definitivamente su sueño no había sido una predicción exacta de los hechos, pero se había acercado bastante. Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en busca de un lugar algo más silencioso. Deidara no le quitó los ojos de encima, aunque solo pudiera verle la nuca. La imagen mental de los labios de Sasori vino a su mente, sus labios juntándose. Sus cuerpos uno cerca del otro.

Sus labios hormigueaban, los lamió para consolarlos.


End file.
